


In the Air

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passion of Quidditch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Air

Connected by the wind  
only one can win

Red and green  
hunting may begin

Blood and grass  
or color of his eyes

The golden ball is   
all that matters now

Sweet victory   
or bitter smile

Why can't I win?  
I just don't try.


End file.
